


The Dancer And The Pilot

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attentive Keith (Voltron), Ballet Dancer Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Pregnancy, Inspired by the Nutcracker, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Pilot Keith (Voltron), Rich Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), Wedding Fluff, ftm mlm author, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith wants to give his fiancé a special gift on their wedding. When he finds the musical clock with a ballet dancer in a toy shop, he knows it’s the perfect gift for Lance. Everything seems to go wrong when the little figurine disappears, but sometimes, life can be a magic fairy tale.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 242





	The Dancer And The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/gifts).



> Merry Klancemas!! It took me longer to complete than anticipated due to some stuff, but I am finally able to share it!! My little holiday surprise - especially for Raiya. Thank you for telling me about your many beautiful AUs and supporting me through writers blocks & WIPs with your excitement. I hope you'll like this little sweet tale inspired by your Toy AU!! (*´ω`*)
> 
> Large part of the inspiration behind the AU & this fic are fairytales like the nutcracker fairy tale and adaptions of it. There are many references to it. The tale/adaptions has been one of my favorites since childhood. I unfortunately am not an expert on ballet though, but I've had a fascination with it. I've always loved the ballet dancer headcanon for Lance.
> 
> At the start of December, I have already written a little drabble inspired by the AU, titled _The Little Dancer And The Little Pilot_. You can find it on my socials (social links in end note) if you would like to read it.

Powdered snow on the ground, twinkling lights all around.

Keith wandered down the streets, gloved hands in his pockets.

Holiday times, the time to shop gifts. To spend calm moments with your loved ones. Keith and Lance would visit the winter market soon, arms linked and smiling at the offered arts and crafts. They’ve always gone there; every year, through each step of their relationship.

But right now, Keith was looking for a gift—for more than just the holidays. Nothing caught his eye with that _spark_.

After walking past so many shops, he was almost ready to give up. Disappointment settled heavy in his stomach.

But faintly, a melody reached his ear. His eyes widened as he turned for the source.

In the display window of a little toy shop, he found a musical clock. A tiny ballerino, turning on his own on a small stage. A nostalgic melody—a blue costume straight from his memories.

 _It was perfect_.

Following his instincts, Keith stepped through the door.

He glanced around. “Hello?”

“Oh, hello!” An older man with a ginger mustache greeted him from the counter. He had the air of an eccentric but kind uncle. “How can I help you, young man?”

Keith walked up to him. “I’m looking for a gift.”

“A gift? Of course! What kind of gift are you looking for?”

“The musical clock in the display window.” The words left his lips before giving thought to a reply.

The man’s eyes widened. “How about we have a seat? I was about to have my coffee break.”

Keith was confused but nodded and followed the man to the back of the shop. He was led to a small lounge room; the break room, perhaps. Many old photographs and trinkets were displayed all around.

The man motioned toward the small dining table.

He sat down and waited as the shopowner gathered coffee and biscuits. His hands rested on the surface; fingertips idly tapping the woods. Like so often, his leather gloves were fingerless.

“Is there a problem with the musical clock?” Keith asked when the shopowner had joined him.

“Not a _problem_ ,” the man replied. “Everyone loves it. I’ve always hoped it would finally find where it belongs.”

“But…?”

“It’s a _unique_ toy. More than just one of a kind handcraft.”

“If you’re trying to tell me it costs a fortune, money is not a problem, sir. I _need_ this little dancer.”

“Please, call me Coran. And you are…?”

“Keith.”

Coran nodded with a smile. “There must be a reason why it _has_ to be the little dancer.”

“The figurine looks just like my fiancé.”

“There’s more to the story, isn’t there?” Coran took a biscuit. His eyes twinkled.

Keith idly turned his cup on the saucer before taking a sip. He was usually guarded about his private life, let alone with a _stranger_ , but the words unraveled within him.

“My fiancé is a ballet dancer. He’s one of the _best_ , beautiful, graceful. No matter if you’ve been sad or if you’ve already had a good day, he brings a smile to everyone who watches him dance.” Keith smiled proudly. Then, he sighed. “A while ago, he had an accident in the middle of a show. He’s stepped back from the stage ever since.”

“I heard about it on the news,” Coran said. Empathy shone in his eyes. “A terrible event, but with a lucky turn.”

“The stage has been a huge part of his life. He doesn’t let on, but it’s been hard for him. It hurts to see him hurt. I want to help him, just like he’s always helped me find a smile.” His gaze was turned downwards; on the coffee reflecting the ceiling lamp. “It’s our anniversary soon. We’re gonna be _married_ soon. I was looking for a gift to give him on our wedding.”

Coran hummed empathically.

“When I passed by the display window, I knew the musical clock was _perfect_. The little dancer looks just like him, it has the same energy. Just a look at him, just his presence, and you can’t help but smile.”

“The little dancer does bring a smile to everyone’s faces.”

“It’s the kind of toy Lance likes. It matches our plans for the wedding. He’ll look at it for years and smile as he remembers the day we said our vows.” Keith smiled to himself. “He’s made me so happy ever since we were kids. I want to make him just as happy.”

“I’m curious, how come you say money wasn’t an issue?”

“I’m a pilot. I’m a renowned captain, _and_ I’m the heir of the _Marmora_ group. Maybe you’ve heard of our airline and aircraft?” He huffed a laugh. “So yeah, I can pay any amount whatsoever.”

“Some values can’t be measured in numbers and currencies,” Coran mumbled to himself. “No one has _asked_ all this time.”

“What do you mean?”

Before he could receive an explanation, there was a knock on the door.

“Coran?”

“Allura! Yes, come in!”

Keith looked up in surprise.

Allura walked in and offered a smile when she met his eyes. “Oh, hello, Keith!”

“You know each other?” Coran looked between them.

“We’re acquainted,” Allura replied.

Coran made a humming sound. He turned back to Keith. “Well, Keith, my boy, how about you come back tomorrow morning so we can wrap things up?”

“Oh, sure. That’ll work perfectly.”

“Perfect! I’ll walk you back to the front.”

They stood, and Coran led the way. Allura followed as well.

So caught up in thoughts, he never noticed the toy of the little pilot; like an image of himself, the wood painted dark indigo like his flight uniform.

The eyes of the figurine twinkled as it devised a plan.

“I’m home!” Keith called down the hallway.

“Welcome home!” A voice called back, accompanied by a bark.

Keith smiled as he took off his shoes and jacket.

He’d worn red-and-white jackets all his life. But when he found this vintage-style leather jacket with its blue shoulder area, he couldn’t walk past. After all—blue was _Lance’s_ color.

Lance always remarked how handsome he looked wearing it with his long ponytail, so it had been the perfect purchase. Not that he didn’t still wear a lot of vibrant reds; _his_ color.

He walked into the living room and found his fiancé sitting on a cushion on the floor, looking at photo albums spread on the couch table. Kosmo was curled up by his side.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He knelt down next to his fiancé, gently placing a gloved hand on his hand on the table.

Lance looked up at him, smiling. “Hey, darling.”

Keith leaned in to meet his lips. Lance kissed back softly; a slow brush of lips, but loving, always so loving. Keith’s favorite part was feeling Lance’s smile against his skin.

When they parted, he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and shuffled so he could look over Lance’s shoulder. Lance leaned back just slightly to rest against Keith’s chest, entirely relaxed. They always melted into each other’s touch, always able to read each other’s moods, always showed their affection with little gestures and casual touch. The comfort they felt for each other ran so deeply they didn’t always need words to communicate.

Keith briefly lifted one hand to scratch Kosmo’s ear in greeting before he returned to Lance’s middle. His thumb drew idle circles over the fabric. He didn’t take off his fingerless gloves just yet; knowing that Lance didn’t mind.

The photo album in front of them was from late kindergarten, early elementary school. Keith immediately recognized the event on the page they were looking at. The first time Lance was chosen for a lead role in a ballet recital: an adaption of _The Nutcracker_.

He smiled. “You were so cute back then.”

Lance laughed softly. He tilted his head back to look up at Keith, a twinkle in his eyes. “Oh? I’m not cute anymore now?”

“Oh, _please_ , babe. You know how _adorable_ you are to me with your little button nose and stardust freckles.” Keith laughed as well and angled his face to kiss the tip of Lance’s nose. “You were so excited. You were so _amazing_ , you continued earning the lead roles ever since.”

“You sat in the front row. You always sat right in the front row. Even when I was just playing a tree back in kindergarten, you’d bring a bouquet for me after the show.”

“Because you’ve always deserved it for your hard work. For being so amazing.”

“They made me so happy. Every time you watch me perform, I feel like I can do anything. Your flowers, your cheers, are the best reward.” Lance laughed softly. “You know, back then, I dreamed _you_ were my nutcracker. You helped me practice, and I wondered what if you were _my partner_.”

Keith chuckled. “Maybe in another life, I choose to pursue dance with you so we’re partners through and through. In this life, I was too obsessed with soccer.”

“Which I absolutely love. You know I always adored watching you on the field.”

“Your cheers were the most effective motivation and morale boost.” He kissed Lance’s ear once more.

Lance laced fingers with one of Keith’s hands on his belly. He flipped the page in the album.

His voice was soft when he said, “I miss it.”

“You can go back to it soon,” Keith murmured. “And we’ll always keep slow-dancing at home. Small steps. You’ve recovered so well.”

“We’ve started our family plans. I wouldn’t be able to keep up with the high intensity of training anyway.” He moved their joined hands as he spoke, just a few centimeters. “So maybe it’s better it ended like this. Ending my career right after the accident.”

“Maybe with productions from _fancy high-end houses_ , but you can still keep up with ballet. You can teach classes. We could build your own dance school—a safe space for trans kids, gay kids, others who struggle in normal schools.”

“That _is_ something I wished I had growing up. A goal I wanted to realize at the end of my career. I just…”

“I know. Things were unexpected.”

“It was scary,” Lance whispered. “When I fell. I heard your scream through the crowd. Calling my name. Your voice was so raw. Your terrified face when you rushed up to me, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And I remember how scared _I_ was, that time your plane got caught in a huge thunderstorm.”

“I know.” Keith pulled all the reassurance, all the gentleness he could into the whisper. “But I made it out safe from that. And _you_ made it out safe from that. You weren’t injured gravely. It shook you up, and that’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with stepping back to recover your strength with family. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Lance was trembling in his arms, silent sobs shaking his body. Keith pulled him closer, leaned in, rocked him gently. Kept up the calming whispers.

“It’s gonna be okay. Both of us are okay. We refocus our strength and start something new.”

Lance’s hurt tugged at Keith’s heartstrings. He reassured and supported him in any way he could think of. Just like he knew Lance would have if he’d resigned as a captain after the storm. Just like Lance _did_ when he told about his decision to start flying less and be more involved in the business side.

They would be okay.

The next morning, Keith dropped Lance off at the medical center before he walked back to the toy shop. The musical clock wasn’t in the display window.

He secured Kosmo’s leash to a lamp post and stepped inside.

At the counter, Coran was talking with Allura. Keith walked up to them.

Allura saw him first and offered a small smile before she turned to Coran. “I’ll watch the shop while you talk with him.”

Coran thanked her and greeted him. Something was off.

Keith’s stomach sank as he followed to the backroom.

There was silence. Coran looked like he was about to speak, but Keith interrupted him.

“What happened?”

Coran sighed. “There was a bit of a commotion after you left yesterday. The mice—”

“Mice?”

“Allura’s pets. They’re usually well-behaved, but they were a bit… rowdy yesterday.” A pause. “Later, we found that two figurines were missing from their toys. One of them is the little dancer.”

Keith’s heart stopped for a second. “That’s why the musical clock isn’t in the window.”

“Yes, we took the two toys to the workshop for now.”

“But it’s not like, a theft? You’ll be able to find them, right?”

“We’ve been searching everywhere for the figurines. But we don’t know _when_ we’ll be able to find them, nor if there might’ve been any damage.”

“I see.” Keith tried to disguise how his heart fell, but he knew he wasn’t succeeding.

“I’m very sorry, Keith. I’ll do what I can. I really want to help with the wedding gift for your fiancé.”

“It’s not your fault, Coran.” Keith offered a shaky smile. “Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. It must be busy this time of the year.”

“Oh, it is. Toward the end of the year, we always do little shows with the mice.” Coran sighed. “That’s why I’m so confused. This kind of thing never happened before, they wouldn’t play a prank just to be _naughty_.”

An image flashed in Keith’s mind—Lance dancing on stage in a shimmering blue costume, feathers in his hair. Around him, kids in mouse costumes.

He laughed under his breath. “It’s almost like we’re in a tale like _The Nutcracker_ , huh?”

“You do know your ballets, eh?”

“My fiancé is a world-class ballerino, remember?” He smiled, then sighed and reached for his pocket. “Can I leave you my contact details? It’s easier to keep me posted with a message or call.”

“Of course.”

Keith pulled out a business card and slid it over the table. “Here’s how you can reach me.”

Coran took a look at the card and nodded as he put it in his pocket. “I’ll keep you updated, but do feel free to drop by whenever you want.”

“Thank you, Coran.”

They stood, and Coran led him back to the front. Allura was sitting at the counter, talking with a pink mouse on her palm. Keith raised an eyebrow just briefly before saying his farewell.

When he stepped outside, he thought he saw a blue mouse sitting on Kosmo’s head, whispering into his ear. It was gone in the blink of an eye. Keith huffed a silent breath as he unfastened the leash.

He scratched Kosmo’s ear before he started walking, the dog following right along. “Time to walk around for a bit before we pick Lance up from physical therapy.”

While waiting in the lobby of the medical center, he did a quick search for school plays in the area.

When he saw his fiancé walk up, he pocketed his phone and stood to meet him with a smile.

“Hey.” He leaned in for a brief kiss and took Lance’s bag. “How did it go?”

“It’s going well.” Lance smiled. “You know how it is, sessions to help stabilize.”

“Yeah, I remember those from the good old soccer days.” Keith laughed. “I know everything’s healed nicely, but still, just making sure.

“I have no idea how you managed to never be a long-term casualty for your team with all the duels you got into through your career. Not to mention getting scratched up _off_ the field. You kept me on my toes with worry, darling.” Lance huffed, then gave him a smile. “Everything’s going well. The docs all know to pay attention to any limits I have with my circumstances, too.”

“And that’s why we go where we know all the people we trust well.” Keith huffed a laugh. “How convenient that my family doesn’t just hold an aircraft company and airline, but also a local medical center and some other branches, huh?”

“Not to mention the other acquaintances we have.” They started walking at a comfortable pace, hand in hand. “Funny how we’re connected to all kinds of fields.”

“No matter the problem, we can find help.”

Keith waved back at people greeting him. He was used to it; after all, he was the _heir_. Staff knew him; the older ones have known him since he was a toddler. They were his family.

“Ulaz says hi, by the way. I think he and Thace are dying to catch up with you in person.”

“Oh? Guess I’ll just tag along to all your appointments now.”

“Lucky you have the CEO’s privileges, huh?”

“Don’t forget the _worried fiancé and proud father-to-be_ privileges.” Keith shot him a grin. “You know how much I love being involved the whole way.”

Lance smiled back, eyes twinkling. “And I love that you do.”

When they reached the car, Keith opened the door for Lance. Kosmo leaned forward from the backseat to lick Lance’s hand in greeting. Keith put the bag in the back before he got in the driver’s seat.

A moment of silence as he started the engine to drive off.

He glanced in the rearview mirror. “I saw the middle school around the block has a show this weekend.”

“Around the block? Isn’t that the one we sponsored a while back? They’ve had trouble keeping up funding for the arts education.” Lance idly adjusted his seatbelt. He wasn’t used yet to needing it more loosely. “What’s the program?”

“ _Swan Lake_. Wanna go together?”

He glanced to the side. Lance looked at him as well, a small smile on his lips.

“It would be nice.”

Keith reached over to squeeze Lance’s hand briefly. “We’ve always loved watching school performances. It’ll be nice to see how the school’s doing now.”

“I’d love to see the opening show.”

“Last I checked our schedules, we’re free the whole weekend. We can go Friday night.”

Lance laughed softly. “Did you prepare in advance?”

“Yes and no.” Keith glanced over briefly to shoot him a smile. “Something told me I should check if there’s any shows we could go to. I just happened to find the right one at the right time.”

“You’ve always said it’s one of your favorites to watch me perform,” Lance said softly. “It’s always been one of _my_ favorites.”

“It’s one of my favorites,” Keith repeated.

“I want to see the opening show. I want to cheer for the kids and support their hard work.”

“Friday night. It’s a date.”

Lance reached over to cup his cheek briefly; to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear, run his fingers through the ponytail. Keith could tell he was smiling.

“It’s a date.”

Friday evening, they dressed up nicely; casual-fancy.

Keith made sure his wallet was sufficiently filled. You never knew.

They sat in the front row. The view was perfect, Lance could stretch his legs. It was a beautiful show. Keith held his fiancé’s hand throughout, thumb brushing over his knuckles.

When it was over, they requested to be led backstage.

The teachers were delighted; the kids gasped and looked starry-eyed when Lance greeted them with praise for their performance.

Lance smiled brightly as he shook hands, gave autographs, answered questions. Keith had one arm around his waist the whole time.

The car ride home was spent in silence. Keith offered his pinky finger. His fiancé took the offer; pinkies now linked over the stick shift.

Keith locked the front door behind them, they took off their shoes and jackets. They went to the bathroom, then the bedroom; got changed into more comfortable wear.

Lance took an old hoodie from the back of the closet: red and white, from their college years. Keith’s last days as a soccer player. Lance only dug Keith’s old hoodies and jackets out when Keith was away for long-distance flights or if he needed an extra layer of comfort.

They sat down on the sofa.

Lance cried silently. Keith held him the whole time, wrapped his arms all around him, blanketed him in love and wordless comfort. Lance held onto him, his head resting on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith cried as well; the tears dripped into his fiancé’s hair. Lance only nuzzled closer.

Kosmo laid at their feet, rested his head in their laps every once in a while. He was a good dog, warm and intelligent.

They were okay.

Sometimes, it felt good to let yourself just _cry_.

Sunday afternoon, they strolled through downtown. They walked a comfortable pace, browsing the windows of shops on their way to the arts and crafts market.

In recent times, Keith found it was incredibly nice to slow down. He couldn’t tell if it was ever since he’d proposed to Lance—a sense to _settle down_ growing stronger within—or if it only started after the accident. No matter what, he let himself be carried by the flow of gentle waves, like Lance’s love: soft and soothing but holding him steady.

He was happy to slow down, especially after they knew they were going to be parents.

When they reached Coran’s toyshop, they stopped in front of the display window—both at the same time.

Lance’s smile reflected in the glass. “I love this shop.”

“You’ve been there?”

“From time to time,” Lance replied. “There’s a particular toy I’ve always loved. Two of them, but one especially.”

“I only found the shop the other day when I was browsing around,” Keith said casually.

“I loved the shop as a kid. I loved it growing up. The toys would be perfect for our baby.”

“We’ll have a look at all of them together when it’s closer to the time.” He kissed Lance’s temple.

“I’ll love that. Somehow, I always forgot to take you along to show you my favorites.” Lance smiled up at him before his eyes searched the display. His expression fell. “The little musical clock is gone.”

“I heard they took it to the workshop.”

“I hope it’s not broken. I _loved_ that toy. The first time I found it, I’d just been chosen to play Clara.”

“ _The Nutcracker_. Your first major role. My favorite tale, my favorite ballet to watch you perform.” Keith chuckled. “The one thing that _would_ have gotten me to quit soccer.”

“After the coach suggested you try dancing to perfect your footwork and reach your full potential.”

“I could’ve picked any other style, but being me, a stubborn 10-year-old, I crashed your ballet class. As a total beginner, when all of you had been training since _kindergarten_. It was right after winter break, too.”

“And being the top student in my class, I was chosen to be your tutor.”

“I would’ve rebelled if anyone else was asked to look after me.” Keith huffed. “And somehow, I managed to survive. Somehow making enough of an impression on the teachers that I got to play the lead role. Alongside you.”

“My nutcracker.” Lance laughed softly and bumped the side of his head to Keith’s. “You were really impressive, you know. The way you held yourself on the field ever since was _beautiful_. It’s no wonder everyone thought you would go pro. It’s no wonder the ballet teachers wanted to win you over.”

“But I said bye, I’m back on the soccer field where I belong. No more trying to dance in my cleats, no more packing ballet apparel instead of my jersey.” He huffed a laugh. “I did what the coach asked, I got to spend time with you. It _was_ fun, and I love impressing you, but soccer was my passion. Pursuing _both_ was too much even for me.”

“You still continued helping me practice, learning steps alongside me.” Lance smiled up at him before he looked at the window again. “I admired the little dancer on the music box. It looked _just_ like out of the tale, but a boy. I wanted to wear that costume. Elegant, like a suit, with a shiny feather headpiece and little glitter stones and flowy sleeves and scarves like wings.”

“And you _got_ to wear that costume.” Keith smiled.

“I finally opened up to the teachers after I saw the musical clock. They smiled and asked me to draw what my new costume should look like. And they adjusted the script and all the leaflets and posters to show that ‘Clara’ was a boy now. That _I_ was a boy.”

“You were brave and amazing. You were beautiful. You were always the most beautiful playing that role.” He kissed Lance’s temple again. “So you loved the little dancer, but what was your _favorite_ toy?”

“The little pilot,” Lance replied. His eyes shone brightly. “He took my heart in a storm. A handsome boy on a little rocket ship. The figurine looked just like you, the toy even came with a little dog companion.”

“Oh?”

The gears turned in Keith’s mind. A little dancer that looked just like Lance. A little pilot that looked like him and had a dog companion.

_Two figurines were missing from their toys._

His fiancé was unaware of his thoughts.

“I _adored_ that toy so much. The shopkeeper was always kind to let me hold it, make it fly for me, even when I was older. I don’t know why, but I never asked for the price.” A soft laugh. “And then you became a pilot. You weren’t _always_ my _nutcracker_ , but you’re _my pilot_.”

“I thought I _am_ your nutcracker, anyway.”

“Aw, don’t pout, baby.” Lance laughed again and kissed the corner of his lips. “You know you _are_. You’re my handsome-cute pilot nutcracker.”

“A pilot nutcracker, huh? Now that’s an adaption of the tale I wanna see.”

“I’d be in the middle of preparing for the annual _Nutcracker_ production now.” Lance smiled. It was wistful, but he wasn’t shaken like after _Swan Lake_. A relief. “Let’s go on to the market, okay?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The winter market was as beautiful as ever. They left with a handful of paper bags. Lance was smiling contentedly.

At home, they looked at the old photos from Keith’s year at ballet class. They snuggled up on the couch with a children’s movie of the nutcracker tale.

After dinner, they danced slowly under the twinkling fairy lights as the moon shone softly through the window.

On Monday, Keith returned to the toy shop. He walked straight to the counter.

“I need to ask something.”

Coran didn’t seem to mind the lack of a greeting. “I was just about to have a coffee break. How about you join me?”

Keith sat down at the small table while Coran fetched the coffee and biscuits.

“The little pilot,” he said. “The little pilot is the other figurine that went missing, isn’t it?”

Coran turned around and joined him. “That’s correct.”

“My fiancé told me about the toy when we passed by. I just needed to connect the dots.”

“Connect the dots, eh?” Coran offered a smile. “I know your fiancé. The boy would always ask for the little pilot toy and babble about how it looks like someone special to him. His _best friend_ , later _boyfriend_. _My boyfriend is training to be a pilot_ , he proudly said during one of his last visits. In records of his ballet shows, there’s always the same face somewhere nearby, always the same name mentioned in articles. I recognized you when you walked in.”

“We’re both famous. We’re a double deal.” Keith shrugged, lips quirked up. “The little dancer looks just like Lance. When he played in _The Nutcracker_.”

“He loved the musical clock, but he _adored_ the little pilot. But though his longing to have it was clear, he never asked for the price. No one did, not for the little dancer either.” A soft sigh, a smile. “Some values can’t be measured in numbers and currencies.”

“You’ve said that before, cryptic words like that. If you knew who I was, why ask questions the first time I came in? Without giving _me_ the explanations?”

“You’re sharp. I asked questions just to make sure until I could confirm with Allura. I haven’t told you the _full_ story about the two toys yet.”

“I’m all ears.”

“The little dancer and the little pilot are the only toys without a price listed. The toymaker, Allura’s late father, he never specified a price. When asked, he’d say the words I quoted.”

“Then how were you supposed to find a new home for them?”

“They belong with lovers, Alfor would say. We would know when we find them. I wasn’t sure how I would know, but Allura did.” Coran took a sip of coffee. “She knew that Lance was half of the pair. I was always waiting for him to bring you along, not just _talk_ about you. Allura would say the right time was yet to come.”

“And then I stumbled in, many years later.” Keith took a sip, as well. “It must’ve been meant that way.”

“Didn’t you mention it’s almost like we’re in the nutcracker tale? When I told you about the mice?” Coran smiled. “Maybe there _is_ magic at play here.”

Keith turned his cup idly, gaze turned toward the coffee like it held answers. He had walked in without a plan, had followed the impulses of his heart. His heart had devised it from the start, and now he knew what he had to do.

He asked, “The workshop—do you still use it?”

“Only for repairs or the odd adjustment. We’ve stopped making our own toys after Alfor passed away. The little dancer and the little pilot were the last ones.”

“When you find the figurines, can you…” Keith took a breath. “Can you make a new music box? The little dancer and the little pilot, dancing together, next to them the rocket ship and the little dog companion.”

“To be quite honest, I miss making toys.” Coran smiled. “I’ll be happy to do it.”

“What’s the price?” The question left Keith’s lips like it was supposed to happen.

“How about for now you just send us an invitation? It _was_ supposed to be your gift to Lance for your wedding, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Keith said softly. “My gift to Lance for our wedding. Our anniversary. It’s coming up soon.”

Coran smiled warmly. “I’ll have it done on time, that’s a promise.”

Keith grew restless when time passed without a word from the toy shop. Whenever he passed by, Coran wasn’t around. Instead, he saw the colorful mice, looking right in his eyes.

He didn’t walk in.

Lance could tell something was on his mind. He took Keith’s hand, kissed him slowly. They both were restless as they made the last preparations.

One afternoon, Keith was in the office. He stood in one of the lounge rooms, looking out the glass front. One hand was in his pocket, the other held a cup of coffee.

Reflected in the glass, the door open behind him as someone walked in. He turned around, one eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“I was here for a meeting with your grandfather,” Allura explained. “When I heard you’re in the house, I thought I’d drop by. It was the perfect opportunity to tell you in person.”

“You mean—”

Allura merely smiled and pulled out a tablet. On the screen: four mice pointing proudly at a musical clock.

Keith had to blink back tears when he looked up from the picture.

_It was perfect._

“The mice wanted to help all along,” Allura said knowingly.

All Keith did in response was to laugh softly.

“Thank you for the invitations.” Allura smiled. “We’ll bring it along so you can reveal it to Lance during the celebrations. Just as promised.”

“Thank you so much.”

He couldn’t find any other words.

They both cried during the ceremony.

The moment Lance walked up to the altar, Keith had to blink back tears. Lance started to cry when they said their vows.

Both laughed through tears when slipping the rings on each other’s fingers. Simple bands, shimmering red and blue; an iridescent purple in the light. A special material, forged for them.

Blue and red: the color of the flowers they each held.

When they had their first kiss as newly-weds, they smiled the brightest in their lives; their eyes glistened as their gazes were locked.

And when Coran and Allura revealed Keith’s gift for his husband, the tears spilled anew.

Lance gasped, holding one hand up to his lips. Though Keith had seen the picture, he was overwhelmed with emotion standing right in front of it.

The little dancer and the little pilot holding each other gently on a stage, turning slowly to a sweet melody.

The little pilot, repainted red to match Keith’s wedding suit: like a costume of the _Nutcracker_. The Marmora family crest, embellished on his chest like on his flight uniform.

Lance’s wedding ensemble: a replica of his first costume from the _Nutcracker_ ballet. A perfect mirror to the little dancer.

Keith turned to his husband. His smile carried every ounce of affection he felt.

He kissed the ring on Lance’s finger and murmured, “Happy anniversary, Lance. I love you, with all my heart.”

Lance’s eyes shone as he cupped his cheek. He kissed the corner of his lips; Keith met him in the middle. A kiss most tender, sweet; expressing nothing but _love_.

When they parted, Lance echoed his murmur. “I love you, Keith, with all my heart. Happy anniversary.”

They danced their first wedding waltz in front of the musical clock, slowly, their gazes locked and smiles never leaving their faces.

At night, they danced in their living room, still wearing their wedding suits. Their laughter of joy rang through the house as they exchanged tender kisses every few steps.

On the mantelpiece, the little dancer and the little pilot danced alongside them. The melody hid the bright laughter from little toy voices. United after years apart, their own wedding waltz in the moonshine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see major inspiration for the tone of the piece, please have a look at [the animatics by Raiyakun on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmdEbMH13B2qaG9u2ZTRlLg) (*´ω`*)
> 
> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
